Common-mode (CM) currents may be caused by a bulk current injection (BCI) event by capacitive coupling from a noise source, electromagnetic interference (EMI), and/or magnetic coupling. CM currents can cause cables to act as unintentional radiators/receptors in electrical systems. CM radiation has been shown to be proportional to cable length and signal frequency. Reduction of CM radiation generally requires minimizing the CM current or CM signal frequency. A way to reduce CM current is to use CM dimmer circuit(s) coupled to differential drivers and receivers communicating over a two-wire differential signal transmission line. This requires differential driver circuits in the CM dimmer circuit having sufficient drive/sink current capacity to overcome BCI events. However, to guarantee sufficient drive/sink current capacity the CM dimmer differential driver circuits must operate at a high quiescent current. This is a significant power drain for the overall system.